


A Good Mornin' Indeed

by omnisan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genji is a lil shit, I'm McGay, Kissing, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: A morning in which Hanzo is "set up" to wake McCree





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before but I am trash lol

There were six of them staked out at a makeshift base; the Shimada brothers Genji and Hanzo, Tracer, Reinhardt, McCree and Mercy. They were taking shifts, watching for any signs of Talon leads. Tracer was currently on watch while Reinhardt was making breakfast for everyone. Well, everyone that was awake. McCree's watch shift lasted long into the night, which he was happy to take, but he was fast asleep still. 

“Jesse is going to miss breakfast if he doesn't wake up soon.” Reinhardt said with a smile as he plated the eggs he had scrambled. “Tracer needs to come down too.” 

“I'm right here, love.” She giggled as she zapped into the room.

“I will take up watch, then.” Mercy smiled.

She and Hanzo hadn't wanted a real breakfast and opted for tea instead. 

“McCree isn't up yet?” Tracer asked.

“He's been sleeping since you took watch.” Genji replied. “Someone should go wake him up before breakfast gets cold.”

“I'll d—” Genji clamped a hand over Tracer's mouth. 

“You need to eat. Why not let Hanzo do it?” 

“I have not finished my tea yet.” Hanzo glared.

“It will be quick, brother. You shouldn't act so selfish.” 

Hanzo sighed and got up from his seat a moment later. “Fine.” 

As he left, Tracer looked at Genji in confusion, who only laughed.

“You cannot tell me you haven't seen how Jesse acts toward my brother.” 

“I guess he does tend to hang around Hanzo more than the rest of us.” Tracer gasped as she realized. “Does McCree…?” 

Genji nodded. Reinhardt, who had been listening to the two younger members at the table, laughed. He himself has some suspicion and hoped the best for McCree. 

Meanwhile, Hanzo had climbed the stairs to the second floor, oblivious to the conversation at the table, and stood in front of McCree's door. He knocked sharply and waited, but no response came. 

“Jesse wake up.” He knocked again.

Again there was no response, and Hanzo began to wonder is Genji and McCree were playing a trick on him. It wouldn't be the first time. Without knocking again, Hanzo opened the door to a dark room. The light from the hallway uncovered McCree, lightly snoring while sleeping.

Hanzo sighed again and stepped forward to wake his teammate, the door closing softly behind him. 

“Jesse wake up.” Hanzo poked at him, “Jesse.” 

With his cold mechanical arm, McCree grabbed onto Hanzo and pulled him into his bed. 

Hanzo hissed, “Jesse I know you're awake. Let go of me.” 

“C'mon darlin’, lay with me for a while.” McCree cooed. 

“Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs.” 

“Breakfast can keep waitin’.” 

“Jesse.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Jesse, let go of me.” 

McCree's arm had snaked around Hanzo’s torso, restricting him from leaving. “Just a few minutes.”

Hanzo let out a big breath, realizing Genji had set him up to this. Hanzo wasn't stupid, he just ignored McCree’s advances. He thought he'd go away or bug someone else if he dismissed him. But McCree always came back to him with hearts in his eyes. Genji had pushed him to pursue McCree before, in which Hanzo declined and managed to get away scot free. This time, McCree had him pinned to his bed. McCree's snores were coming back and Hanzo tried to move.

“Jesse do not fall back asleep and leave me here.” 

For the first time today, McCree lifted his head, hair messy and beard messier, and looked at Hanzo with those deep loving eyes and a smile. 

“I ain't gonna fall asleep. Ya jus’ make me feel at home.” 

Before Hanzo could begin to ponder the words he just spoke, McCree put his head down on Hanzo’s bare chest. 

“Yer heart’s beating mighty fast, darlin'.” 

Hanzo was quick to answer, “Because you stink, Jesse. Get off of me.” 

Within a moment, McCree lifted himself over Hanzo, the blanket falling down his shoulders. Even through the darkness, they stared into each other's eyes, unblinking until McCree moved in closer. Hanzo closed his eyes as McCree's lips pressed to his. He knew his heart was beating faster than ever now, and could also feel the blood rushing to his face. 

McCree's lips were soft, unlike his usual scruffy appearance. Why Hanzo had relentlessly dismissed this man until now was a mystery, because now he wanted to relish in the newfound passion. 

When McCree finally pulled away, he smiled, “I knew you'd come around. I think I'm in love with ya, darlin’.” 

“I…” Hanzo panted, “I feel the same.” 

McCree smiled even bigger than before and kissed Hanzo again. “Why don't we go get breakfast now?” 

McCree jumped out of bed and quickly threw some clothes on while Hanzo tried to snap out of the state he was in before returning. He followed McCree downstairs, who hummed a happy tune. The conversation at the table stopped as they walked into the room, Hanzo trying desperately to hide his face.

“Good morning, love! Hanzo, your tea got cold so I made you some more!” Tracer piped up. 

“Mornin’ Lena.” McCree replied as he took a seat next to Hanzo, oblivious to the looks at him and Hanzo. 

The smile on Tracer's face and the obvious wink she gave Genji told Hanzo he was definitely set up, but he looked at McCree and smiled. It was worth it.


End file.
